


do you know cooking class?

by kindoff



Series: seratus kata [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, aomomo friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoi menangisi tiga hal: pertama; Aomine yang pingsan di tempat setelah makan cokelat hijau buatannya, kedua; itu berarti ia gagal lagi membuat cokelat, ketiga; kembali ke alasan kedua.<br/>"Apa aku benar-benar tidak becus masak, Dai-chan?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you know cooking class?

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> Bisa dibaca sebagai sekuel dari [ini](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3385652).

Momoi menangisi tiga hal: pertama; Aomine yang pingsan di tempat setelah makan cokelat hijau buatannya, kedua; itu berarti ia gagal lagi membuat cokelat, ketiga; kembali ke alasan kedua.

"Dai-chan huwee! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Aomine beringsut dari posisi tidur. Kamarnya sendiri, siapa peduli bagaimana ia bisa sampai di sini. Paling-paling Momoi menghambur mencari bala bantuan. Ia memegang kepala yang berputar. "Rasanya seperti dikunyah Titan."

"Sejak kapan Dai-chan mengikuti Shingeki no Kyojin—bukan itu!" Momoi frustrasi. "Apa aku benar-benar tidak becus masak, Dai-chan?"

"Iya."

Momoi menggamparnya pakai bantal. "ADUH! Kau kenapa?!"

"Kata-katamu terlalu kejam!"

"Kau yang bertanya sendiri!"

Momoi menggamparnya lagi.

"Oke, oke, terserah," Aomine memegangi puncak kepala kena gebuk. "Aku akan tanya Tetsu."

Beberapa menit dan percakapan telepon itu berakhir. Momoi masih setengah merengut. "Bagaimana?"

" Satsuki, kautahu _cooking class_?"

"Bagaimana jika aku malah menghancurkan dapurnya?"

"..."

Lalu hening panjang.

**Author's Note:**

> karena aomomo terlalu unyu. makasih sudah baca!


End file.
